Only for a week
by EmmaSwanCaptainHook
Summary: A normal day in New York's Natural history museum turns to anything but normal when 2 familiar robotic loving boys are helping with night-time duty for a week, with Larry the night guard. Au! Tadashi's alive!
1. Chapter 1: Hiro's Approval

Author's Note: Hey There! I'm lolanice, for some of you who don't know me! I looked on the fan fiction sight for big hero 6 and night at the museum, but was shocked when there was none. It seams bh6 is more popular to be put into night at the museam. Night at the museum wasn't that popular movie everyone was talking about, so I decided to make my own story and see how it goes. I know I haven't finished a lot of my stories, and So but I will eventually get back to them before I die.. XD.. Anyway enough of my going on about pointless stuff, keep on meowing and enjoy the story!

Title: only for a week

Summary: A normal day in New York's Natural history museum turns to anything but normal when 2 familiar boys are helping with night-time jobs with Larry the night guard. Au! Tadashi's alive!

Disclamer: No. Disney Big hero 6 and Night at the museum are to magical to be mine x.x, But ill keep wishing…

Big hero 6 universe:

Hiro was lying on his bed, waiting for Tadashi to come back from him nerd school. He was bored out of his mind and decided to wander over to Tadashi side. He saw a letter and decided to sneak a peak. It read, "Hello, Mr Hamada. We would be honoured to have another Night guard in our hands at New York's "Natural museum of history." To remind you, this is another universe. Please come in through the selective portal and please try not to freak out. In the morning, a portal will come and retrieve you. You will be working with Larry Daley, at night time approx. for one week. If you do not choose to accept this, then please do not sign here and bring it back by Jan, 6, 2015." Hiro looked up from the note and onto the bot-fighting themed calendar. "It's January, 1. I still got time!" He quickly forged a signature of his brothers hand writing as best as he could, and ran to the Au mail box, which surprisingly, hasn't been touched in years. When he got there, he raised the letter over the slot, and waved to the letter as It floated harmlessly in to the bottom.

-Time skip gummy bears anyone?-

A few days later, the manager of the museum got the letter through the mailbox. He whistled harmlessly while he opened the envelope with gentle care. There, was the signature of Tadashi Hamada, Former student of SFIT, just like he predicted. He innocently chuckled and in a few min, Tadashi Hamada would be night guard.

Big hero 6 universe:

Tadashi was walking down the street, when Aunt Cass sprang out from the café and gave her nephew a big hug. "Come on honey!" She dragged him by his arm. He yawned, and covered a hand to his face as a polite jester. He got up to his bedroom and saw a glowing yellow portal, which had a slight bit of orange to it. "Whats this?" He said. Aunt cass chuckled as she pushed him slightly to the portal, making him get sucked in.  
"Don't wanna be late!" She added.

A/n Well I guess that's all for now guys! Please do what you can, to show this story some love! Ttyl, peace!

Sneak peak, Chapter 2:

I sneaked in the portal, when aunt cass left the room. Tadashi, could'nt have all the fun, could he? As I went through the scenery changed. I wasent all big eyed and "animatedish" I had

Favorite,

Love,

Keep on meowing


	2. Chapter 2: First night on the job

Hiro's p.o.v

As I watched him disappear into the portal, I chuckled a bit. Things would be interesting. I Sneaked out from behind the couch and sneaked all the way into the portal when Aunt Cass was half way down the steps. Tadashi couldn't have all the fun, could he? As I went through the scenery changed. It was now sunset and artefacts sat on display. I carefully hid myself in a closed off area. I looked down at myself. I was all rough and lined with more detail then I could have ever imagined. I then took out a candy bar, took a couple of small nibbles and spied on Tadashi.

Tadashi's p.o.v

I was spinning all over when I got pushed into the portal. My head tumbled like clothes, tumbling in a dryer. In a second the scenery was clear, but different. I was in a museum of the one signed on the letter I received. I decided to go with this job, even though I did not infact sign the paper. "Hey kid." A man shouted at me. I studied myself in a mirror. I was more outlined and more skin toned then ever. I didn't look half bad. I picked off my hat, which had fallen off onto the floor, and placed it back onto my head. "H-hi." I stuttered my words as I made my way to meet the voice. "Names, Larry." He spoke, with a firm adult voice. "Larry Daley." He shook my hand and I kindly accepted the hand shake. "My name is Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada." I said returning the introduction. "Ah, ok. Your part of another universe right?" He spoke like it was not surprising. "Yep." I said nodding my head. "Ok." He said, looking at his watch. "Well. Its 1 minute to night-time. Guess we should patrol now." He said using his finger to signal me to follow. It then got dark and I heard sounds rustling about. "Halloo Larry!" Some guy voice came up. I was looking at my phone; my Aunt Cass gave me, to even care. "Who's your friend?" The man spoke again. I looked up to see a man riding a horse and wearing a cowboy hat. "Uh, Sir, I might be new, but the museum is closed, and you can't ride a horse in here." I said returning to the light of my screen. The man spoke softly. "My dear boy, you have no idea what happens here do you?" He said. "Nope." I said with a raised eyebrow. Just then I heard a familiar scream. "Help me this monkeys trying to kiss me!" And then a fallen figure fell on the floor. "Hiro?" I said approaching him.

Hiro's p.o.v

I was listening to Tadashi's conversation. He sure went on forever. I was then, noticing it was night-time. I heard a animal noise and looked around quickly and put up the chocolate bar to defend myself. "ooooooooooohhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I heard as This screaming monkey jump into my arms and start munching on the chocolate bar. It then looked at me with starry gleaming eyes and pursed its lip and came closer. I tried to fight against it but the monkey was too cute. I gave up and started screaming, "Help me, this monkeys trying to kill me!" And then the monkey was so heavy, it knocked me to the floor. "Hiro?" my big brother called out. "Busted." I muttered. "What are you doing here?!" Tadashi called out. "What were you thinking?" He then hit me lightly but he was still upset. "I'm sorry" I whined. "Its ok." Larry, the night guard stepped in. "He can help." He added. Tadashi rubbed my hair and signalled me to come along. Larry, along the way to the other rooms explained that things come alive in this museum, thanks to a special tablet that activates at night. I think me and Tadashi understood and were willing to go along with the challenge. We went back into the portal and then got into bed. At this time it was morning and me and Tadashi were both exhausted. Tadashi hugged me tight and apologies for earlier but ended up falling asleep beside me. I sighed resting my head upon his chest. We were going back, because what could possibly go wrong?"

Sneak peak: chapter 3:

"He must not be able to leave." He spoke with A deep voice. "Why not!" Tadashi demanded with hatred. "Because he is our new king, and he will rule all universes."


End file.
